


[podfic] haunting these halls

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost(s), Gen, Podfic, Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Freeform, anakin skywalker: worst force ghost ever, non-canon force ghosts but otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "I'm speaking from experience here, the Rebellion had to start somewhere."Still nothing. That’s fine, Anakin is completely used to being ignored by now.or: five people who didn't hear Anakin Skywalker on Starkiller Base and the Finalizer, and one who did.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] haunting these halls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FumblesMcStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumblesMcStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [haunting these halls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891191) by [QueenWithABeeThrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Canonical Character Death, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Force Ghost(s), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, anakin skywalker: worst force ghost ever, non-canon force ghosts but otherwise, Canon Compliant

 **Length:** 00:13:12  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_haunting%20these%20halls_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0485.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
